


A Reunion In Waiting

by LadyPaigeC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Healing Coma, Hurt/Comfort, Moments of fluff, Post-Episode: s05e06 The Vampires of Venice, Reunion Sex, Reunion!fic, Reunions, The Hub (Torchwood), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor receives a call from a friend telling him that Rose Tyler has been found dead. He worries what that means for his past and the universe's future. It can't possibly be true, can it? Bad Wolf has another surprise in store for the Doctor.[Please note: rated Mature for non-explicit sex and descriptions of the results of violence against a person; though this fic does NOT contain explicit violence.]





	A Reunion In Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after The Vampires of Venice.

Amy walked into the control room searching for the Doctor, but a quick look revealed it was empty. She had just turned on her heel when a phone began ringing behind her. Curious that. Turning back she approached the console and debated with herself whether to answer it or not. She glanced at the corridor and worried her lip. She straightened her shoulders, leaned forward, and picked up the phone.

“Hello.”

There was a pause before a man with an American accent said, _“Oh, hello. I’m looking for the Doctor. Is he around?”_

“Who’s calling?”

_“Who’s this?”_

“Oi! You called me, plus I asked you first.”

_“I called the Doctor...oh...Doc?”_

“No! Do I sound like a man?”

_“Well, no, but...ah...you sound sexy and I heard he regenerated and well, can’t blame a guy for hoping.”_

“What?”

The Doctor and Rory walked into the room. “Oh, Amy, guess where the Doctor said he’s bringing us next?”

The two men stop short at seeing Amy on the phone. 

“Er, Doctor. There’s a man on the phone for you. Bit flirty.”

The Doctor circled the console and nervously clasped and unclasped his hands. “Did he mention his name?”

_“Tell him it’s Jack.”_

She covered the receiver with her hand. “He says it’s, ‘Jack.’”

“Which Jack?” With faux nonchalance, the Doctor tossed the sonic in the air, flipping it, before bobbling and then catching it.

Amy spoke into the phone. “Which Jack?”

_“Captain Jack.”_

She covered the receiver again. “Captain Jack.”

“Aubrey or Harkness?” The Doctor slipped the sonic into his breast pocket.

“He wants to know if it’s Aubrey or Harkness?”

_“Oh for God’s sake...Aubrey’s fictional. Tell him to get on the damn line!”_

“He said--”

The Doctor shook his head and took the phone from Amy. “Captain, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

_“There’s a...situation. I need you to come to Cardiff.”_

“Cardiff? Well, I was about to take my companions to Hedgewick’s World of Wonders, thought they might like to have a fun day full of rides, games, and...and funnel cake. So you’ll have to give me a pretty compelling reason to change the plan...after all there’s no Spacey Zoomer in Cardiff.”

_“Doc, it’s not something I really want to get into over the phone. I need you to come to the Hub.”_

“Sorry, Jack. I’m not Torchwood’s lap dog to come when you call. I’m sure whatever the problem is, you can handle.”

_“It’s about Rose...”_

The Doctor closed his eyes and fought against the lump in his throat. “I’ve got to go.”

 _“Wait!”_ Jack let out long sigh. _“I didn't want to tell you like this, but we found her body.”_

“But that’s not...Wait, body? Where’s the rest of her?”

_“Doc....she’s dead. We found her dead.”_

The Doctor stood there in stunned silence for a moment. “If this is just your way of manipulating me to get me to do something for you, I will kill you over and over and over again!”

 _“Doctor?”_ The pain in Jack’s tone sent the Time Lord’s hearts racing and a pit of dread to form in his stomach. _“You know I’d never use Rose’s--”_

The Doctor slammed the phone down on it’s cradle cutting him off. He began flitting around the console, pushing buttons and nervously twisting knobs. 

Amy jumped out of his way and ran over to Rory, clutching his arm. “What the hell was that all about?”

Rory shrugged and shook his head.

“Doctor, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”

The Doctor ignored them and pulled the dematerialization lever to bring them out of the vortex. The TARDIS took off shaking. Amy and Rory stumbled into a railing and held on for dear life.

As soon as the TARDIS jerked to a stop, the Doctor stormed toward the doors. 

“Oi! Wait for us!” Amy pulled herself to her feet and leaned over to help Rory up. “Come on! We’re gonna lose him.”

The two rushed out of the TARDIS and came to a stop in a cavernous room that was industrial and open to multiple levels. Amy heard a screech and looked up. Her mouth fell open.

Rory pulled Amy closer to his side. “Is that a pterodactyl?”

A tall, well dressed man approached them and smiled. “That’s Myfanwy. And I’m Ianto. Welcome to Torchwood.”

Amy looked at Ianto and pointed upwards. “That's a dinosaur. You have a dinosaur.”

“Better than a guard dog, less clean up too.” Rory looked nervously up at the pteranodon. “Can I offer you a cup of tea or coffee?”

A dark haired woman at a computer terminal yelled over, “His coffee is the greatest. I'm Gwen by the way.”

Rory smiled at her. “Rory. And this is my fiancé, Amy.”

Amy impatiently interrupted. “Yeah. Thanks for the offer, but we’d just like to find the Doctor.” 

Ianto nodded. “Of course. I just have to drop this in my boss’ office and I’ll take you right to him.” Ianto held up a file and smiled. 

Amy huffed her impatience but followed along.

\------------------

Jack and the Doctor stood in the Torchwood crypt, the sounds of angry aliens held prisoner rang out around them. On a metal table lay a body covered by a sheet. Jack slowly pulled the sheet down and exposed the battered and lifeless form of Rose Tyler. 

The Doctor couldn’t hold in a sound of horror as he took in the lacerations and various stages of bruising that covered nearly every square inch of her. His gaze found Jack’s. “What happened to her?”

Jack closed his eyes to the pain he saw in the Time Lord’s. “I...I don’t know. We found her like this.”

“Jack…” 

Jack’s eyes popped open at the pleading he heard from the other man. There was a wildness about the Doctor that Jack hadn’t seen since big ears and leather, not that he could blame him. 

Jack swallowed nervously. 

“A small cargo ship crashed in Northwest Scotland yesterday morning. Nr’lx’ians.”

“Slavers?”

“Yeah. By the time my team got there, only one of the Nr’lx’ians was still alive, he’s locked up back there.” Jack gestured down the hall toward the source of the yelling. “We found three prisoners still alive, two Tivolians and a Wallarian. Uh, about nine in total didn’t make it.”

“How’d they get Rose? This...it can’t happen. Not...not because this is _Rose_ , but because she’s still got to find my younger self and...if she doesn’t there’s...there’s no metacrisis and…” The Doctor took a deep breath. “The paradox! It would be catastrophic. Time will unravel and reality will fracture.”

Jack shook his head and tried to steady his breathing. “Doc…” He lifted Rose’s hand and there on her ring finger was a thin gold band.

The Doctor stared at it for what seemed like an eternity, and then suddenly his eyes widened in understanding. “No! No, it’s not possible!” The Doctor rushed over to Jack and grabbed him by his shirt front. “Do you hear me? She’s safe!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Doctor? What’s going on?” Amy looked at the Doctor in concern. He hadn’t even heard Amy and the others enter the room.

The Doctor released Jack and made his way over to Rose. He glanced briefly at his companions, but looked away in shame. _This could be them. This could be any of them._ He looked past the evidence of brutality on Rose’s face and saw the innocent young girl she was when he’d first met her, and he felt sick. “She’s supposed to be safe in Pete’s World with my metacrisis. Defender of the Earth during the week. Traveling the stars on weekends. Family dinners...Holidays...Jackie and Pete...Her little brother. Married. She’s supposed to have kids. Two. Girls...with their mother’s smile and their father wrapped around their little fingers. Or maybe a boy and a girl...living the life I couldn’t have with her.” The Doctor broke off with a choked sob.

Amy began moving toward the Doctor, but Jack put up a hand to stop her and Rory held her back.

The Doctor reached down with tears in his eyes and cupped Rose’s jaw with his hand. 

Jack gasped.

As the Time Lord ran his fingers over Rose’s cheek, the skin glowed golden and began healing itself. One small patch of perfectly soft and unmarred skin stood out like a beacon on her face. 

Jack’s mouth was hanging open. “But...she’s dead! We checked. No brain activity, breathing, heart beats...nothing.”

The Doctor laughed. “The dead don’t heal themselves. Oh, she’s alive! My brilliant, brilliant Rose.” He took his other hand and ran it over her other cheek, delighting in the same healing response. 

“How?”

The Doctor ran his sonic screwdriver over her body. “She’s in a sort of stasis.” He kissed her forehead before wrapping her tightly in the sheet and gathering her into his arms. “I’ve got to get her back to the TARDIS. Geronimo!”

\------------------

Rory entered the medbay as he had every morning for the last five days, bearing breakfast and a cup of tea for the Doctor. “Any change?”

The Doctor dropped Rose’s hand and jumped up from his seat next to her stretching his stiff muscles. He’d spent the entirety of every human sleep cycle, since she’d come on board, watching over her. 

He ignored the meal, as he usually did, but took a sip of the tea. “Ah, nothing like tannins and free radicals to start the day off, Rory. And, no. No change, but I told you...she was severely injured. I think it’s going to take at least another week, maybe 10 days, before she’s ready to wake.”

“You’re sure? I don’t mean to doubt you, but how can she be alive without her heart beating? Without breathing? The oxygen deprivation alone--”

“Who’s the Doctor here?”

“I may not be a doctor, but I am a nurse, and I do know a little something about how the human body works. You keep insisting she’s human, but her body isn’t behaving like a human’s...a living human.”

“She is human, mostly human, human-ish...her physiology is still definitely that of a human.”

“But--”

“Trust me. She’s in a healing coma. The TARDIS is helping her, and she’ll be fine as long as she remains here. And she _will_ be fully healed in another week or so.”

“If you say so.” Rory nodded and turned to leave. “Oh, and Amy said you’d better actually eat your breakfast this time or else.”

The Doctor chuckled and reached down for the freshly baked scone. He raised it in salute before taking a bite.

After Rory left the room, the Doctor put down the scone and once again picked up Rose’s hand. He sat quietly down in the chair next to her bed, and stroked his thumb over her fingers. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I believe in you, sweetheart. I always have.”

Rose’s fingers twitched before she lightly squeezed his hand.

The Doctor’s gasp echoed around the room. “Rose, it’s too early to wake. I’ll be here when you’re ready, but you need more healing.” He raised her hand and pressed his lips gently to her fingers. “I’ll be right here waiting.”

When he was certain that she’d re-entered the healing coma, he went in search of his companions. They’d been cooped up in the vortex for the last 5 days (relatively speaking), and now that he was sure Rose would recover he wanted to take them on an adventure. He’d promised them a trip to the galaxy’s greatest theme park.

\--------------------

The Doctor examined the results again...thoroughly. Still no change. He looked at Rose nervously. It had been 13 days since she’d almost woken and squeezed his hand. Even by the most generous calculations, she should be completely healed by now. _Why isn’t she awake yet?_

He ran his hands through his hair. He only let himself fret like this when his companions were asleep. He hated the way Rory had been looking at him lately. As if he didn’t believe Rose would ever wake from her healing coma, and he was just placating the Doctor. He didn’t want to give Rory more reason to doubt.

The Doctor looked at Rose’s peaceful expression and he was almost able to convince himself she was simply enjoying a good kip. With a sigh, he sat down on the edge of her bed and ran his fingers over her cheek. “Please, Rose. It's been long enough. Come back to me.”

He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. He sat up and took several deep breaths, before grabbing one of her hands between his own. He felt tears building and squeezed his eyes closed against them.

A gentle touch along his jaw had him opening his eyes in shock.

“Hello.” Rose grinned up at him with sparking eyes.

The Doctor was gaping and his mouth was moving as if he wanted to say something back, but nothing came out.

Rose’s smile slowly faded and she bit her lip. “Doctor?”

“Rose! You’re awake.” He moved to scoot closer to her and accidentally slipped off the bed.

Rose leaned out of the bed and looked down at him on the floor.

The Doctor jumped up and almost hit Rose in the head and then over compensated and crashed into a table holding several pieces of medical equipment, sending them crashing to the floor. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. “Er…”

Rose slapped her hands over her mouth, but not before a giggle escaped. The Doctor blushed and fidgeted with his bowtie. Rose rolled her eyes and said wryly, “My Prince Charming.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. “You know who that’d make you, right?”

“Snow White?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“No?”

“I prefer to be Sleeping Beauty’s prince…”

“Prince Philip?”

“Why not? I would be a great Prince Philip. Besides that was only his name in the Disney version, in the original version he was just known as the charmed prince.” He beamed at Rose. “Oh! And the best part is her name!”

“Aurora?”

“Briar Rose! Get it? Briar _Rose_...” 

He looked so pleased with himself that Rose couldn’t help dragging him down by his lapels and kissing him.

The Doctor flailed his arms, not knowing where to put them, what to touch.

Rose pulled back. “Erm, was that alright?”

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor grabbed Rose’s head, closed his eyes, and pulled her lips to his once more.

Rose wasted little time in pushing the Doctor’s jacket from his shoulders. He shrugged it off and carelessly tossed it to the floor.

Rose looked at the scrap of fabric that she’s just removed from the Doctor’s neck. “A bowtie? Really?”

The Doctor mumbled while pressing kisses low on her neck. “Oi! Bowties are cool.”

Rose shook her head in amusement and pushed down his braces. Her hands unbuttoned his shirt and stole inside to run over his ribs. 

He jerked in surprise and toppled on top of her. “Sorry! Bit ticklish this go around.”

“Hmm. ‘S ok. I think this works out better anyway.”

She glided her hands up and down his flank. He thrusted against her, already hard.

“Oh God, Doctor. I need you now.”

They made short work of the rest of his clothes and before long they’d lost themselves in a passion that neither had felt in years. 

\------------------

“Good morning, Rose. I’m just gonna check your--.” Rory walked into the medbay and stopped short in shock when he spied the Doctor naked, and cuddled up to an equally naked Rose.

Rose squeaked and pulled the sheet higher making sure that all pertinent bits were covered. 

Rory spun around and covered his eyes with his hands. “Oh my God, you’re awake...and I am so sorry for just walking in on you!”

Rose started giggling and Rory peek at her over his shoulder.

“‘S not your fault. I’m Rose by the way, or well, I guess you knew that.”

“Oh! Rose. Rory. Rory. Rose.” The Doctor was beaming as he introduced them. Rose tucked the sheet tightly under her arms and extended a hand.

Rory, blushing furiously, shook it. “Right. Nice to meet you. Officially. I’ll just--” He looked toward the door. “--go...erm, breakfast! I’ll bring you some breakfast!”

Rory turned and fled.

The Doctor laid back onto the bed, turned to his side, and started to kiss Rose along her neck. She pushed him back. “Doctor, Rory is gonna be back soon. I don’t want him walkin' in on us mid-shag.”

“He’ll knock first.” The Doctor leaned over to kiss her again. 

She laughed, but put her hand on his chest. “Mmm, so not the point.”

The Doctor flopped back on the bed. “I...you just woke up and it’s been...a long time since I’ve seen you. I’m not ready to let you go just yet.”

Rose curled into the Doctor’s side, and placed her hand between his hearts. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He glanced at her before his gaze fell to her hand. He picked it up and turned it to look at the ring she wore. “What happened to…?”

“We had 14 very happy years together.” She tried to keep her voice light, but as her memories of her husband clamored to the surface it was impossible to keep the hurt from making itself known.

“But?”

Rose’s brow furrowed and she took a deep breath. “But the idiot got himself killed trying to protect me. It was so stupid, and…” Rose turned into the Doctor as sobs wracked her body.

The Doctor rubbed soothing circles on her back. “Hey...hey. It’s not stupid for him to want to protect you.”

“But...but he only had the one human life and he...he wasted it for me.” Rose sniffled. “I wasn’t even in that much danger...nothing I couldn’t’ve handled.”

“Rose if it was dangerous enough that he _died_ , then I absolutely believe he did the right thing.”

“But--”

“No. He did what he did because he loved you and...I would’ve done the same if our positions were reversed...have done in fact.” 

“God, I’m no good for you. Any of you.”

“Nonsense. I’ve lived long enough to have learned that a longer life isn’t always a better life. He had you for his whole human life, and that right there…”

Rose looked at the Doctor in question.

“...that right there is a better life. Not a waste. Better with two. Better with you.”

“I’m sorry. I know that. It...I…” Rose gave him a small smile and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. “Thank you. It’s just...I wish we’d had more time.”

“There’s never enough time when it’s ending for the one you love.”

Rose nodded. “Yeah. An’ I did love him, I mean I don’t want you to think otherwise because we just…” Rose played with the edge of the sheet.

“I don’t.” 

“We had a wonderful life, we really did.”

“Did you have a family? Do you still in the other universe?”

Rose shook her head. “We couldn’t...not compatible. Bad Wolf. It's okay though...bit of a relief really. Our life...not exactly kid friendly. But we were each other’s family. The Doctor and Rose Tyler...and I...I miss him so much.”

The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug. She mumbled into his chest, “And I will _always_ love him.”

“Quite...quite right, too.”

Rose swatted him and glared. “An’ you better learn to accept that…”

The Doctor nodded sadly. 

“...jus’ like he had to accept that I love you, and always will.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “Eh, you...you still?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Yes, still, you daft alien.”

“You...you…”

“Love you. Yes, I do. I never stopped. I'm the Bad Wolf, which means my heart's bigger on the inside..." She winked at him. "I have room in my heart for each and every one of you.” Rose clambered on top of the Doctor so that she was straddling his chest. “Me…” She leaned down and kissed him. “... an’ you…” She kissed him again. “...forever.” The Doctor smiling, reached up and cradled the back of her head before gently pulling her to him.

A loud banging on the door broke them apart.

Amy yelled from the corridor, “Oi! Breakfast is ready. I expect you in the kitchen before it gets cold.”

“Ah. Best listen to her. She _will_ walk in on us, if we’re not out there soonish.”

Rose slid off the Doctor and onto her feet. She tugged at the sheet to bring it around herself. The Doctor grabbed the edge of the sheet to keep himself covered. “Hey!” 

Rose smiled flirtily at him. “You at least have a pile of clothes, Doctor. Where’re mine?”

The Doctor blushed and ruffled his hair. “Erm...well, I sort of just grabbed you from Jack and took off. I didn’t stop to get your clothes. Sorry. But your room’s still around here somewhere, and--”

“Wait! Jack? I was naked...with Jack? What--”

“He found you and called me!”

“Why was I naked? I know I wasn’t naked the last time I was conscious. He’s never gonna let me live this down...and he’s...my God, gonna live forever.”

“Ah, well they thought you were dead and, er, I suspect they may have prepped you for autopsy.”

Rose just stared at the Doctor before shaking her head and bending over to snag his jacket. She slipped into it, and pulled it closed before dropping the sheet.

“That’s mi--”

She raised her eyebrow at the Doctor cutting him off.

“Right, you can wear that. Looks better on you anyway. I think I’ve got a purple one in the wardrobe room that I can use.”

“I’m gonna find my room and take a shower. I’ll meet you in the galley in a little bit.”

“Right. I’ll, um, let Amy and Rory know.”

Rose went to leave the room and the Doctor called out to her. “Rose…”

She glanced back.

“I’m so glad you’re back.”

A radiant smile broke out across her face. “Me too, Doctor.” 

\-----------------

The Doctor made his way to the galley. He slowed just outside the doorway listening. 

“...probably shagging. I mean how long does it take to get dressed?”

“Amy...”

“And who does she think she is? Waltzing back into his life out of nowhere?”

”She hardly wal--”

“She broke his heart. Didn't you hear him back there? She left him to marry some other bloke.”

Amy crossed her arms and glared at Rory. The Doctor entered behind her. 

“She didn't leave me to marry someone else...not like you think.”

Amy whirled around. “I…”

“Sit down, and I'll tell you the story of Rose Tyler. She’s going to be around a long time…” The Doctor smiled a goofy smile that neither Rory nor Amy had seen from him before. “...forever in fact, and it’s important to me that the two of you get along.” The Doctor sat down on a chair and propped his feet on the table. “It all started in a shop basement in London…”


End file.
